


that old black magic

by Utopiste



Series: "coven" is just a fancy word for gay witch sorority [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: .... literally. to walls., Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon Compliant, F/F, Madison has a power kink don't @ me, Pining, Post American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Post-Canon, This ended up kinkier than expected, Zoe tries to teach her students but Madison is a jerk who wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiste/pseuds/Utopiste
Summary: Based on the prompt:"Every time Madison watches Zoe do magic, she doesn’t know if she wants to slit her throat or kiss her"It's not that Zoe is inherently a bad teacher, though Madison still hates lessons every bit as much as she used to, and it is weird to think of her as her teacher. She's just... Distracting.





	that old black magic

**Author's Note:**

> is this the second part to morning pretender? no. it's literally THAT close to being done i just have to correct it but i'm... a tired college student  
> but this is what it is goddamn it  
> anon sent the prompt: "zadison pls! every time madison watches zoe do magic, she doesn’t know if she wants to slit her throat or kiss her" and i just had to deliver

Zoe waves her hands around gracefully, and Madison understands what people like about ballet. About movement of bodies, harmony, nimbleness. When Zoe uses her magic, Madison feels it in her bones like flowers blooming in her bloodstream - how effortless and natural it comes to her, how diligent Zoe is, how elated she feels about the sheer existence of witchcraft even after all this time.

Cordelia told them about the difference between magic and magics once, about the power that thrums through their veins and the ways each of them can use it with a twirl of a hand, always unique, always different. Of course, Madison didn’t listen to that garbage, because lectures are for teens crawling under student debt and for nerds. And for Zoe, who sat in the front row and gazed at Cordelia with wide eyes.

Truth is, Madison didn’t need a stupid lecture to tell her that when she can feel it, all the way around her, like a frequency she can’t help but be plugged in to. She felt it two weeks ago when that hippie kid Mallory came to fetch her from hell, barely contained power rippling through her in waves, or when she saw Cordelia take off her wet coat for her - the only thing she had to keep her warm apart from her superstore outfit - with a flick of her hands, a magic well-known, careful and precise like mathematics. She knows her own magic is in her image, self-serving, angry, petulant.

Zoe’s magic, on the other end - it feels like spring and sugar and spice and everything nice - it’s infuriating. Every time Madison watches Zoe do magic, she doesn’t know if she wants to slit her throat or kiss her **.** Maybe both. After all, it has been a long, long while since they last fucked and a slightly shorter amount of time since they last tried to kill each other.

“Madison? Are you listening?” Zoe asks, cutting through her thoughts. Rude.

Madison levels a challenging stare at her and raises her eyebrow. A few years ago, it would have driven Zoe crazy, made her scoff and stomp and complain that _you’re better than this, Madison_ , but now she just sighs and gets back to her mind numbing explanation of the difference between magic and magics.

Madison will _not_ be ignored.

“Look,” she says, honey and poison in her voice, “I get that you’re one tweed away from becoming a divorced college professor, but can you not reheat Cordelia’s old lessons so it’s easier for me to pretend to listen to you?”

Zoe closes her eyes and Mallory turns around in her seat to glare at Madison  - which, ridiculous, it’s not like Mallory’s magic makes all of them look like Muggles or whatever, what’s she still doing in class anyway, what is it with cute blondes with puppy dog eyes and having a crush on Zoe - and Madison shrugs at them both. Zoe speaks up in a clipped voice.

“Well Madison, it’s an important lecture, and some people haven’t heard it yet, and contrary to popular belief, the world does not revolve around you, so.”

“If they don’t know that crap already, they’re a lost cause,” Madison notes, then adds even though she was literally dead until two weeks ago: “Too dumb to live.”

“Yeah, cause you’re so much smarter than them,” Zoe bites back, angry, finally.

Madison grins. “Yeah, I am, actually. Glad we agree.”

Here they are - Zoe infuriated, Madison mocking, this is when they argue and fight and maybe end up making up and making out. They have done this a thousand times pre Madison being choked and sent to customer service hell.

Then, Zoe sighs again and regains her cool. “No one is keeping you here.”

Madison is only disappointed for a second before she walks past her, blowing her a kiss on her way out the door. This bitch is getting drunk tonight.

Of course, Zoe slams the door right in front of her nose with a flick of her wrist.

“It was an expression, Madison,” she says.

“Too late, no take backs,” Madison says and forcefully opens the door with her own magic - telekinesis always was her strong point after all.

Zoe closes it again, only to be reopened, and they must look ridiculous to Zoe’s idiot students, closing and opening a door again like they’re in some eighties cartoon, but fuck it. Zoe’s telekinesis stutters around her own, erratic, breathless, much like Zoe herself - Madison knows she could win this easily, because once again, telekinesis, duh, but playing around is much more _fun_.

“Oh my god, Madison, why are you so _infuriating_?”

Madison beams at her as she rips the door right out of its hinges.

Zoe doesn’t smile at all when she pins her to the wall. Not in the way Madison likes to be pinned to a wall, either, thank you very much. Although - to be honest - feeling Zoe’s presence around her wrists - around her whole body - pulsating - is definitely _something_.

That evening at dinner, they sit next to each other and Zoe is very civil and mature towards her - probably to make up for her earlier public display of childishness - but Madison can’t help but shiver every time Zoe levitates a plate towards them. Which is a lot - roasted potatoes and garlic bread and pumpkin pie and glasses and wine, then all of that back, then up again, until Zoe decides she actually doesn’t want pumpkin pie and puts it back down - she never realized dinner involved this much magic.

“Zoe, you’re restless tonight,” Cordelia notes, making Madison think _yes, thank you._

Zoe blushes.

That same night, she will pin Madison to the wall again, and Madison will think _finally_ and _thank you for magic_ and _oh god don’t stop_.


End file.
